Night Terrors
by lacinda
Summary: Harry Dresden has not had a good night sleep in a Week. TV Series
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is based off of the TV Series. I don't know every little thing about the series so there may be descriptionsys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dresden Files nor am I making a profit from this story.

Night Terrors

Chapter 1: Despair

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

He watched as Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. Harry had not had a restful night sleep in over a week. Ever sense his Uncle Justin tried to raise himself from the dead, he had been having nightmares constantly. Bob wished fervently for some way to help Harry. His heart cried out for his friend, the first one in nearly eight hundred years that truly meant something to him.

Desperate Hrothbert tried the one thing he had not done sense he himself was a child. He prayed, not for himself but for Harry. He had died for Harry, it would be a small thing to swallow his pride and ask no beg for help from the Creature. Perhaps he would take petty on Harry and give him peace after all Harry was a good man that foolishly put himself in harms way for others. It could not hurt to try.

Bob reformed himself on his knees and began hesitantly to pray, it had been a long time. He stumbled over the prayers of his youth, the ones his mother had him memorize. He stopped all he felt was despair. He began to cry this was why he had not tried to pray before. God would not, could not hear his prays. Words began to tumble from his mouth asking God why, why could he not speak with him, why could he not be heard. He only wanted to, to ask, to say he was sorry. To beg that he help his friend, he was not deserving but Harry was.

Ending his impromptu prayer, Bob cried his heart out all the hurt, anger and sadness of eight centuries. When he was done he felt better, lighter than he ever felt before. Looking up from the floor he noticed a glow, a soft light was behind him. He quickly turned around on his knees.

By all that is mersable, could it be, he had to ask. "What are you?'

The being did not speak a word but Bob felt peace and forgiventh radiating off of this being of light.

"Are you here to help Harry?" Bob asked wishing in his heart that the being would do something anything for his friend.

Bob felt, humor? He didn't understand and said so.

The being floated towards Bob and when it reached him, it surrounded and then engulfed him. A bright light shown thru out the apartment and then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What the Hell?

Bob was afraid when the being first engulfed him but he was not harmed. For the first time sense he died he felt whole, complete. This being was not harming him. It was doing the opposite. It was in fact healing him, it was repairing his soul.

Bob felt like laughing this felt wonderful. He could feel and then he felt nothing.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Harry woke up with a start. Something was wrong he could feel it. Why was he having spots on his eyes as if he had looked into a bright light or a bomb had gone off? He groaned as he swung his legs over the bed and onto the floor. He rubbed at his face waking himself up even further and stood stretching the kinks out off his body. Taking a step forward he tripped and fell flat on his face. "What the hell?"

He felt around on the floor. By Merlin he tripped over someone, how in the hell did they get into his bedroom? He yelled out "Bob!" while turning the stranger over.

"Bob?" whispered Harry. This was Bob, his Bob. He could feel him. He checked for a pulse there wasn't one. What was going on?

Harry sat back against the bed he felt like screaming, not again. He couldn't loose Bob again. Before he could loose himself in despair he heard a groan. What the hell? He knelt back at Bob's side. He was steering Bob wasn't dead, no that wasn't right he was dead but corporal what was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Binding

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Bob woke slowly and confused. How could he be waking he hadn't slept sense he died.

"Bob!" Harry whispered urgently, "Are you all right?"

Bob opened his eyes to Harry kneeling beside him. He was confused the last thing he remembered was the light getting brighter, and then he remembered.

He began laughing.

Harry frond he was worried, what was wrong with Bob.

"It's alright Harry," Bob said. "Its alright." he kept repeating himself as he sat up pulling Harry closer.

Harry hugged Bob in return asking, "What is going on Bob?"

"I have been healed, Harry," Bob said joyously.

"What? I'm still very confused Bob," said Harry sitting back against the bed pulling Bob into his lap.

"When, when the High Council bound me to my skull, they did it in the most painful way they could. They refused me any mercy. No food or water passed my lips nor was sleep permitted for me while they prepared their ritual. They then used black magic to rip my soul from my body, to bind me so I could not crossover at the moment of my death. The executioner used a dark object for the deed; an axe was what killed my body. I was not given a choice Harry. I did not choose to stay in this realm of the living. I did not choose to be a ghost. Three wizards held me on this plane while others decapitated my body. Harry, they forced me to watch as they mutilated my corpse. They boiled my head so that they could," Bob paused and grimmest and took a deep breath before continuing. "So they could inscribe the binding on my skull. Then I was bound cursed by the High Council. Harry, I don't even know what they did with the rest of my bolt, well the pieces left of it any way." He finished with a harsh chuckle.

Harry hugged Bob closer as he steadied his breathing. It was worse than what he imagined.

Bob took comfort from Harry for a moment before continuing.

"They had latterly torn my soul from my body before I died, before I was even dying. That damages a person, Harry. It did damage my soul. That and the rest of the rituals they put me thru caused an unbalance."

Harry rubbed Bob's back while whispering, "What do you mean?"

"I was an out of body spirit, Harry. I was not a proper ghost when they began the binding."

"And know?" asked Harry.

"I am now a proper ghost and there is noting the high council can do about it."

Harry nodded, "How were you healed, Bob?"

Bob laughed gently, "It was so simple. I can not believe I had not thought of it before, Harry. Well, then again it might not have done any thing before. But it did work and I have you to think for it."

Harry pulled away from Bob giving him an inquiring look.

"I prayed, Harry." Bob said in a weakening voice. "I prayed for you and my prayers were answered. Thou not in the manor I asked for." He chuckled.

"What did you ask for, Bob"

"It does not matter now, Harry." Bob said in a voice Harry could hardly hear.

Not wanting to push Bob and really not feeling like arguing Harry let it go for the moment. "Let's get you off the floor Bob. "He said helping Bob to stand. Maneuvering Bob, He got him on the bed with little trouble.

"I'm so tired Harry, so tired." whispered Bob.

"Then sleep, I mean you have how many centuries to catch up with?" Harry said with a little smile.

Smiling back at him Bob drifted into the first peaceful sleep he had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry watched as Bob slept for the first time in centuries. He could not believe it. He was solid and here with him. He wasn't alive, still dead, but how. He wanted answers but he could not wake Bob, not if this was not to last, after all he might never have another chance to sleep. He always wondered if Bob would not be so cranky if he could only get a good nights rest. No, he was not going to disturb Bob. 

He got up from the bed gave one last look at Bob before heading to the lab.

Entering the lab Harry went over to a chest that had been lying in there since he put it there when he moved in. It contained books from his Uncles library he had not gone through in years in truth he never really looked at them. He never had to; he always had an expert on ghosts on at hand why did he need to read about them.

For the first time he was glad he was such a pack rat and to think, he almost sold them some years ago.

Opening the chest he took out three that he thought would be the best, after all he couldn't carry any more than that they must way about 50 pounds each. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Bob had not stirred from his sleep. Putting two of the books on the nightstand, he climbed into the bed next to Bob. He leaned against the headboard and lit the lamb on nightstand. He took one last look at Bob before he opened the book on his lap and began to read.

Harry read the rest of the night. When the suns first raise came through the windows, he set the books aside and lay down next to Bob.

He knew now what Bob had been babbling about. There were more different types of ghosts than he remember Bob teaching him about as a child. In fact, he would not put it past Bob to have skimmed on that particular lesson.

His Bob was not going anywhere. He was still bound to his skull but now instead of being a type of shade slash ghost he was the type of ghost, what was it called again, a Soul Ghost. From what he read they were the most powerful of ghosts, in fact they had the same powers as they had while living except with the abilities of a ghost. Soul ghosts only existed when a person died before they completed there life's task

The council were not going to like this at all. Harry grinned Bob was considered the most powerful sorcerer in the world in his day and now. If he wasn't as powerful as Ancient Mia he'd eat his hat.


	5. Chapter 5

He felt the most wonderful peace. This was as close to heaven as he had ever been. Opening his eyes, he saw sun light passing through the gaps of the curtain and Harry, his sweet boy was curled up next to him.

Unable to help himself, he grinned. He could now do, almost any thing. He would no longer stand on the side lines helplessly as some one bet the shit out of Harry. Not to mention he now had the full use of all of his senses.

He took in a deep breath of air. He could smell sandalwood, earth, pine and scents he had never encountered before.

He felt the sheets beneath him. He had never lain on such cloth before in his life. He could not wait to see what the food tasted like in this century. Everything was a feast for his senses.

This didn't even take in account his powers. For the first time in a thousand years he not only felt them but knew he could use them. He could now properly train Harry.

He raised his hand and gently shook Harry, "Harry, it is time to wake up. You have an entire world to show me."

He watched as Harry slowly stretched and yawned.

Harry grinned happily. He liked the sound of that.


End file.
